hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
74th Hunger Games (All Tributes' POV)
welcome to the Hunger Games tribute stories. I feel like I have to write a short paragraph in the point of view of a participant as it is horrible to think that they died without having a story to tell. I know it is a fictional story; but, loving books so much, It is exceedingly tempting to write these. I hope you enjoy these paragraphs as much I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you. The Games Day 1 - Bloodbath 'District 9 '''Im dead already. But I'm not going down without a fight. And when the time comes: I will be proud. Proud to die sacrificing my life. When I die; I'll die trying. I get ready, forcing my stiff bones to form into a intimidating pose. The gong rings. It's so fast. Too fast. I don't know what to do. Everyone is there. Fighting. Blood is erupting from the dying tributes. That will be me soon. Letting my confused mind think for a second, I fortunately spot a backpack; not to far away. I sprint for it, running like my life depends on it. It does. I've got it. But so has Katniss. We fight for a second, hurriedly scrambling for the fabric that seems so relieving . She's unarmed and so am I. But Clove isn't. The knife enters my body before even realize. An unbelievable pain controls my body. My face is frozen into a shocked expression. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave this short life behind. But I have to. There is only one winner. And it's not me. 'Marvel' I smile. It is my time to shine. My time to thrive in this despicable yet fascinating game of survival. Being trained my whole life for this, I am not nervous. 23 die and one comes out. That one person is going to be me. Marvel:whose name will be spoken opin admiration. Marvel: the victor of the 74th Hunger Game. Marvel: the only survivor. The gong sounds, marking the beginning of the game. I jump excitedly of off the metal plate and run to my preferred weapon. However, the District 8 male has gotten there first. Ludicrous. I grab a spear, lunge forwards and watch as it plunges into his heart before he could throw the other spear. One down 22 to go. Yet, he doesn't look dead. Weirdly unconfident, I slit his throat and stab vigorously until he is truly deseased,And then I look in pleasure. My first kill. I watch in amusement as a weaker tribute is being stabbed by glimmer( who looked flawless even whilst killing someone) and smile. But not for long, because I have to kill her soon. I don't want to. But if I don't kill. I don't win. And if I don't win. My extravagant dreams will fade and Marvel will be a distant memory. Marvel, the one who died. I grab my spear and various other items, then, I scavenge the cornucopia for unnecessary approachers, whilst joining with my career alliance. My alliance that I will use until it is time for me to win. 'Glimmer''' Easy. I laugh mockingly at there nervous faces, knowing that soon I will have killed them. Glimmer. The future and obvious victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Who shall I go for first? The weaker ones would mean that I look stronger as I have killed more, however, killing stronger tributes would mean I am powerful and great. Especially if I kill Katniss : which I will. I'm might do both, that would raise my sponsors immensely- even though I am going to get sent an abundance of helpful supplies. The gong rings and I run to the cornucopia, grabbing any useful weapon in sight. I grab a bow and a knife and uncontrollably stab any moving object in sight. I Spot the district 7 female laying injured on The floor and kill her,laughing all the time at her whilst she dies fatally. But, then an incredible force pushes me against a crate and my breathing showers. District 5 Male. I scream with my remaining voice and fortunately Cato slashes this idiotic predator's throat. I breathe in relief. But, act as if I am not scared. It's easy. Im not scared,This is my destiny: to win the Games. I'd been training for this my whole life. And now it is time. Time for me to win